The Life of a Teenaged Timelord
by AnimeWizardBoss
Summary: The Doctor has regenerated and now be is a hormonic filled child called a teenager. He is "forced" to go to High School. While he is in the death trap school he meets an old childhood friend. (First Fanfic so tell me if I do something wrong)
1. Chapter 1

There was a pounding in my head as everything went black. I've regenerated many times before, but this time it hurt the worst that its ever been. The sparkling gold surrounded me and all of my DNA and skin cells changed, then I saw darkness.

When I woke up the first thing I did was check what I looked like. I was to lazy to get a mirror so-"Wait I'm lazy now?" I thought. I patted myself down and noticed I was a different height and younger feeling skin.

"Wait a minute." I made sure everything was normal. "Got two eyes, a nose, and the ears," I sighed."Everything sound fi**NE**." My voice cracked and I was in utter shock. I checked my hair ignoring my new weird voice and looked at my hair color. "God dangit! Still mot ginger!" I pound my fist on the TARDIS's wall. "What is with me? I have hormones, I was too lazy, and my voice cracked!" My eyes were about to water. "A-am I a child?"

I rushed to the mirror and looked at my appearance. I sighed in relief. I looked like a normal teenaged boy. Well, as normal as a teenager gets.

After my tantrum I skipped out of the TARDIS and went to find another companion, which I often do. I walked down the street and everyone seemed to look at me odd. An Elderly man yelled at me, "Aren't you supposed to be in school, boy?"

"Um, I'm homeschooled but thank you for being concerned." I lied with a weak smile. The man stared at me oddly.

"Okay lad, but don't you get in any trouble. There was a kidnap here earlier this week."

"I can take care of myself." I showed him my scrawny bicep and chuckled. The elderly man laughed and I slipped away from him. I was running intil I spotted a middle aged looking women with red hair and her husband with light brown hair. I could spot them from a mile away anyday.

"Rory! Amy! How are you? It's been forever!" I rushed over to them and gave them a bear hug.

"Do I know you?" Amy giggled confused. She looked over to her husband and he shrugged.

"It's me! The Doctor! Regenerated, funny story actually." I smiled sheepishly. They both started examining me.

"D-docor?" Amy looked shocked.

"The one and only!" I smiled.

It took Rory and Amy a while to get used to the 'new me' as they call it. After a long five minutes they were done staring at me. Amy slowly stepped up to me and hugged me.

"Doctor! You,um, look younger. What moisturizer have you been using?" Rory chuckled.

"Let's go home and get you some tea or some coffee." Amy insisted. "You're probably exhausted."

I smiled and nodded, I was pretty tired. Following them I got to see the neighborhood, it was kind of spooky and dark. We finally reached Rory and Amy's place and they opened the door. It was a nice place, it had pictures of River and the family growing up. It looks like 30 years worth of pictures. I saw a couch, I couldn't help it so I ran and sat on the couch propping my feet up against the table. Rory and Amy exchanged looks, Rory laughed and shook his head.

"So where's River?" I muttered looking at my surroundings bashfully.

Amy got nervous, "About that.." She explained. "She's out where she usually is but she is not allowed to be Married to you right now." My heart dropped and cracked a little. "Im sorry Doctor, whenever you regenerate next into... Not a teenager, it would be right again."

"I understand." I decided to change the subject. "So, what's to eat?"

"Anything you want." Rory smiled. I thought for a minute.

"Ice cream!" I announced. Rory gave me a look and handed me the icecream. I inhaled the whole bowl. I asked for crisps, chips, bacon, and even some chocolate.

Rory laughed, "Some things never change." Amy giggled along.

"Inner teenager in ya is comin' out, eh?" I would've laughed along but my eyes felt heavy and they closed. Next thing I knew, I was asleep.


	2. First Impression

**Chapter 2! Thank you for reviewing, favorite stuff, and following! Here it is: **

"_Doctor?_" Faint voices were in my head, "_Doctor_?" There it goes again? Am I dead?

"God? Is that you?" I said drowsily reaching toward the light. Then I felt a huge sensation of pain on my cheek and a loud _smack _sound filled the room. I darted straight up and saw Amy, "What was that for? I need my beauty sleep." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"You've been sleeping for a week now and we have been waiting for you to get up and see what we've done." She put her hand to her mouth to stop the chuckling. I looked at my arm and saw drawings and warm water on the side of the bed. I got up and went to the bathroom to see black ink forming a mustache and something that said **Lord of Dummies** on my forehead.

"Amy, Rory! I'm going to hurt you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. They poked their heads through the doorway and doubled over in laughing. They pointed at where my "man part" is. Looking down I realized it was wet. Laughing and cuss words filled the bathroom. "Get out! I need a shower." My cheeks were still painted red, "This is what happens when I sleep, Rose didn't do this to me." I started up the water in the shower. I jumped in and turned it on hot. I screamed in pain, "Hot!" I jumped from my nervous system telling me I was in pain, my feet landed on a bar of soap and I slipped. After moaning and carrying on I got up and started my shower. When I was done I got a towel and slammed the door open. "Who leaves a freaking bar of soap on the gro-." Rory and Amy were sitting there talking to a girl my look-age. They all stopped talking and turned to me. I blushed and inched my way back to the bathroom. _Great first impression._

I put on my oversized clothes on and got back out. "Sorry 'bout that." I laughed nervously.

"Figures," The girl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "So I'm guessing you're the kid I have to guide around for school."

"Wait. WHAT?" My eyes widened. "School? When did this happen?" Rory smiled sheepishly and Amy stood up.

"Well, we haven't had a kid for a while so I thought that we could start over. Also if there is just a random kid here, people would get suspicious." She did have a point. Since I looked like a kid, I couldn't really do anything.

"Who's the girl? " I asked while pointing. She had blonde hair with naturally ginger highlights. Her eyes looked… Purple and she didn't look happy.

"The names Alexi." Her brows furrowed, "And what's your name?" I looked over at Amy and Rory.

"Oh great _Auntie and Uncle_, what is my name?" I asked.

"Pick it out yourself," Amy shrugged. Alexi looked at the group in confusion. Poor girl, never heard of a Timelord.

"John." I insisted.

"How about you two mingle and walk around outside. You do need new friends Doc- err John." Rory nodded in agreement.

"Yay a companion!" I screamed in excitement.

"Dude, I think you just busted an eardrum." Alexi rubbed her ear. Amy and Rory looked at each other in a way.

"Ill ship it." Amy smirked and Rory rolled his eyes.

Alexi and I went outside and walked around. "So, what's it like here?" I questioned with a smile.

Alexi shrugged. "It gets boring sometimes, just the same things happening every day."

I reached out to touch her hair, I couldn't resist. It looked so blonde and ginger at the same time. "What are you doing?" She slapped my hand away.

"Your hair is so amazing." My eyes were twinkling looking at her hair. She rolled her eyes and walked ahead.

"Thanks, I guess." She said with a flat voice. I looked up to see where we were heading, it was the park.

"Oh, parks are lovely!" I smiled and sat on a swing. She sat next to me and sighed. "What's wrong?" She jumped.

"Your still here?"

"Uh, yeah." I face palmed. "Oh and since we are fri-"

"I am not your friend." She got up and ran.

"Wow, that was smooth Doctor." I sighed talking to myself.


End file.
